


Join Me

by EstherA2J



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: As father and son, Brotherhood, Destiny, Gen, Join the dark side, Parody, Poetry, Sinister song, Song Parody, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine there’s no light side; It’s easy if you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35839) by John Lennon. 



Imagine there’s no light side;  
It’s easy if you try.  
No dark to fall to,  
Around us only grey.  
Imagine all the Jedi  
Doing things my way…

Imagine there’s no Senate;  
It isn’t hard to do.  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
With no need to choose.

Imagine all the galaxy  
With no one to accuse...

You may say I am evil,  
But you are my son.  
I hope you’ll choose to join me;  
We will rule as one.

Imagine no Rebellion;  
I wonder if you can.  
No need for war or killing,  
A brotherhood of man.  
Imagine everybody  
Made to live in peace…

You may say I'm your enemy,  
But that's up to you.  
It is your destiny to join me;  
You know it to be true.  



End file.
